zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ingo
Ingo is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a short-tempered individual with egotistical tendencies, who has different occupations in each game he appears in. Ingo's appearance is likely based on Luigi, the brother of Mario, the two title characters of Nintendo's ''Super Mario Bros.'' series. Interestingly, Luigi is often in the shadow of his brother, similar to how Ingo works hard while the lazy Talon gets the credit in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Talon is also similar to Mario in appearance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Ingo is a hard-working farmhand, employed by Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. Ingo always gets the biggest load of work, while the lazy Talon does nearly nothing. His dissension eventually grows into a dislike for Talon, but he stresses that there isn't much he can do about it. After Ganondorf enters the Sacred Realm, takes the Triforce and claims the throne of Hyrule for himself, however, Ingo is given the control of Lon Lon Ranch, which he renames Ingo Ranch. He promptly kicks Talon out and works his daughter, Malon, very hard, even going so far as to threaten her with mistreating the ranch's horses if she does not obey him. Ingo also plans to present Ganondorf with the horse Epona, but finds taming her to be too much of a hassle. When Link awakens in the Temple of Time after being sealed away in the Sacred Realm for seven years, he eventually finds out about the cruelty of Ingo towards his former friends, and travels to the ranch. Playing "Epona's Song", a song for his Ocarina he had learned from Malon as a child, he tames Epona and challenges Ingo to a race. Being an avid horseman himself, Ingo dictates that if Link loses the race, he has to pay 50 Rupees. If Ingo loses the first race, he becomes extremely frustrated, and out of desperation, challenges Link to a second race. If Link wins this, he gets to keep Epona (Link still has to pay 50 Rupees if he loses). When Link does defeat him, Ingo goes into a frenzy and locks the entrance gates to the ranch so that they cannot escape. However, Link and Epona jump over the fences to their freedom. When Link returns to the ranch, he finds that Ingo's demeanor has changed completely, and he has seemingly forgotten the whole ordeal; or at the very least, is pretending to have forgotten it. He becomes very friendly, and Talon moves back in. The two seemingly make up and become friends, as they are seen dancing merrily in the ending sequence featuring many of the game's characters celebrating their newfound freedom at Lon Lon Ranch. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Ingo is a collector of vases living in the Sunken City. He covets Biggoron's Goron Vase, but his offers for the vase have been refused time and time again. However, Link eventually obtains the Goron Vase and can trade it to Ingo for his dinner — Fish. Gallery File:Ingo (Oracle of Seasons artwork).png|Artwork of Ingo from Oracle of Seasons See also * Gorman * Gorman Brothers * Rancher es:Ingo Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters